


In The Mood For Love

by Commoncoral



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Tension, cop and mobs au, lots of old music reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: Optimus starts to slowly develop feelings for Megatron undercover as the designation Orion Pax.Based off of Pastelpaperplanes Cops and mobs au
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	In The Mood For Love

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to countless old songs and watching the movie In the mood for love (2000) by Wong Kar-wai I had this idea for Pastel's au and I hope you enjoy my writing!

If Megatron recalled clearly, it all started with the new waiter and dancer at the night club. It was clear that Orion Pax had taken an interest in Megatron. He didn't mind playing along with his innocent yet flirtatious gaze and hearing his playful compliments from his soft lips.

But he knew it was a lie, Orion Pax simply wanted to make a living and who else could he get the extra tips from other than the leader of the Decepticons? And yet he allowed Orion to sit in his lap, pouring him a drink as they play-pretended to be lovers.

It's all too hazy for Megatron to remember what kind of heated flattery and jokes they were exchanging with each other. But what he recalled clearly was when he starting talking about his writing and poetry, the facade Orion held started to fall. His flirty stare turned into one of genuine interest and then admiration.

_In the moment, there was a connection, in the mood, attraction turned to affection._

That's what Megatron wrote in his notes that night, thinking about how Orion Pax asked about the process of how his views on the world transferred to poetry. It was strange how feelings crept up on you.

He started to treasure Orion Pax and wanted to know the real him. Although it was difficult as Orion didn't want to make himself vulnerable to these new feelings developing, and yet he agreed to have dinner with Megatron.

Orion Pax was apprehensive, struggling to let himself open up to the criminal in front of him. He wasn't allowed to have these feelings, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Something bothering you?" Megatron asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Optimus replied with a fake smile.

"Surely it can't be nothing, everyone has their woes. You can never hide them forever."

That did not settle the nervousness that lingered in his spark. He quickly tried to change the topic to ease his mind about how his life was in danger if Megatron found out his true intentions.

"Have you ever heard about that tall tale from older times, about the tree on the hill near the old monastery?" Orion asked.

"Sounds familiar."

"They say that if you have a secret that could not be shared, you whisper to a carved out hole in the tree."

"Is that something that you do often?"

"Not since when I was young, but I do think about that place often now. How many secrets were spoken but were never heard by anyone else?"

"Many secrets I'm guessing, the awful burden of an unspeakable truth would want to be relieved. What happened to your secrets you whispered to that tree?"

"I still hold them to this day, what about your secrets?"

"I also keep mines guarded."

"But you said you can't hide them forever."

"Secrets can be kept, but pain can't be hidden forever."

"I see." Optimus thought of what could possibly trouble this monster in front of him. He had all the power and money to manipulate the world around them both.

"So tell me Orion. What pains you?"

Optimus thought it was strange how it was usually his job to bring entertainment and comfort to those stressed by daily life with a dance and a song. But he could see that Megatron was trying his best to bring comfort to him.

It was fine as long as whatever he said was vague. Optimus didn't know how to boil down all of his problems in a few abstract words without drawing suspicion from Megatron.

"...I'm not sure where my happiness is anymore, that worrying feeling is...too much. I'm not sure if I even deserve happiness." He spoke with guilt, optics looking somewhere else, vividly remembering the events of Elita's death within those few seconds.

"The pursuit of happiness is always a difficult one, it makes you question if passion is always worth the pains it causes. But I know for sure you definitely deserve happiness." 

Optimus could definitely tell that Megatron was sweet on him. His plan, or rather Sentinel's plans was to seduce Megatron and gather information was working. But why did he feel so guilty? The mech in front of him committed many terrible crimes and should be punished for his actions.

Perhaps seeing this vulnerability and weakness from him felt too much of a dirty trick for Optimus. But Optimus will still continue this charade, although hesitantly.

The conversation eventually switched topics and dragged on before it was stopped by a waitress who took their empty dishes away from the table and Megatron gave a quick thank you, paid the bill, and gave a generous tip before she left. 

As soon as they both stood out on the streets, Megatron took a cigar out and lit the end. As he took a puff and watched the smoke rise to the air Optimus questioned out loud, "I wonder what troubles you, Megatron."

"Even with a crowd, it's still lonely among people." He said.

Optimus looked inquisitively at Megatron, "I read that quote before." He responded back. Never thought he'd hear those words spoken out loud. Who would have thought that such a feeling was shared between them both?

Megatron chuckled. "I like spending my time with you, Orion. I want to get to know you more. Spoiling you with my riches isn't going to earn your true affections." He took another puff of his cigar, "...Would you allow me to start this relationship in a personal way?" He asked directly albeit almost shyly.

Optimus wondered how this all began, he was only supposed to play the role of the lover who gained money and information over favours from Megatron. He didn't expect any of this. 

"All of this...I don't know what to say." Optimus could only reply with those words out. He should have accepted Megatron's confession easily but something inside Optimus disturbed him as a warm feeling in his chest sparked. If he reciprocated his confession, then he knew that deep down inside, he'd be telling the truth.

"Apologizes, I might have taken things too quickly." A slightly sad expression went across Megatron's face before quickly going away.

“I-I don't mean to say no! It... it means maybe. I enjoy spending my time with you but I don't know how I should feel, so will you allow me to do things slowly?" 

Optimus bashfully looked away as he admitted the words he had to say. He still had a job to do, Optimus told himself silently, he was still pretending to be Orion Pax even if he felt joy when Megatron said those words to him, right? He still had to act like the sweet and unassuming sugar baby to Megatron.

" _It's still pretending._ " Optimus thought, feeling joy when Megatron started smiling at him.

The ride back to Optimus' building was filled with silence, a comfortable silence. Megatron's expensive car was being driven by Lugnut as the chauffeur. Streetlights pass by creating shadows that went over them in a repeating pattern.

He leaned his head against Megatron's shoulder and enjoyed the silence along with that quiet affection they shared. Although a bickering voice in his mind that almost sounded like Sentinel told him he shouldn't enjoy this, he was doing this to earn his honour and respect back again as a cop. He quickly excused the guilty feeling with the explanation that he was good at pretending to be an intimate lover to get his secrets, right? 

He repeated that in his mind, as his servos slowly intertwined his Megatron's unintentionally, seeking comfort through all of his confusion. Megatron held back Optimus servos in a soft grip.

After a while Optimus told them they could stop and drop him off at a location not near his apartment but not too far away. He couldn't let them know where he actually lived, that would be putting his friends in danger.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Are you sure you're fine being dropped off here? I can walk you back to your home. It's dangerous walking alone at night." Megatron said with concern.

"Yes I'm fine! I walk from here all the time." Optimus tried not to let the panic show in his voice. Megatron was always quite worried about his safety, from handsy customers, angry drunks or anyone who made him feel uncomfortable. 

Optimus spark jumped seeing the unconvinced expression of Megatron. But instead of getting out of the car, Megatron pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"Call me so I know you made it back." Megatron asked.

"You worry too much, I'll definitely be home safe." Optimus gave a small wave before walking down the street. The street lights made shadows that stretched behind Optimus and Megatron watched as the silhouette of Orion disappeared off into the night as his car drove away. Optimus looked over the card, he wondered what a mob boss would put on it but was somewhat surprised to see he gave him his writer's business card. 

"He must really take pride in his writing." Optimus thought to himself. What an odd quirk to see from a mech like him, it's quite charming. Although Optimus then felt that heavy guiltiness weighing down for finding something he found admiring in the mech he had to take down. Elita would probably be rolling in her grave if she was watching over him.

How much longer could he take of this? Optimus thought as he arrived back to his small and lonely apartment. His head buried in the pillow of his berth in shame, the silence being too much for him to handle as he turned on the small radio on low volume.

The soft baritone voice of a mech singing a jazzy song filled the quiet mood.

_Estás perdiendo el tiempo_

_Pensando, pensando_

_Por lo que más tú quieras_

_Hasta cuándo? Hasta cuándo?_

Optimus picked up the receiver from the rotary phone and started dialling Megatron's number.

**______**

Sentinel had an amused smile in his face when he saw Optimus walk into his office to give him some information on the mobs he worked hard for, only for Sentinel himself to cover up those leads. Sentinel often found a sort of sadistic joy in remembering how he stuck Optimus into working as a burlesque performer.

"These leads aren't good enough to report." Sentinel belittled Optimus with his own condescending tone.

"It's all I could manage to find without drawing suspicion."

"Well then, find harder! Do you think Ultra Magnus would take your lazy rookie work back to the precinct!?"

"Sentinel look, I don't think this method is effective in finding information about the Decepticons. Another way is possible-" as Sentinel heard a hint of Optimus wanting to quit his tone became somewhat aggressive.

"So you're giving up now?"

"What-no! I've pried all information out of Megatron, and my work is still insufficient to you-"

"Your work is insufficient because you're absolutely talentless at it! Do you think doing the bare minimum is enough to earn a position back with the police?"

Optimus wanted to defend by saying that he had done everything to pick up on any clue while he worked at the nightclub, mentally recording every conversation that was passed between Megatron, himself, and other mobsters.

"I-" But Sentinel interrupted before he could get another word in.

"Don't you think doing more than the minimum would have saved Elita's life?"

Any motivation of standing his own ground shattered by that guilt that hung over Optimus. He was quiet, willing to take any punches or insults, and that's where Sentinel wanted him to be. 

"Exactly. Now you go off and wear your frilly and revealing outfits and silly dresses on stage and show yourself more to Megatron, maybe take it even farther to berth. Don't let all of this be in vain for her since you've already let her down."

Optimus could only stand still and look somewhere else far away. He almost felt like his spark was away from his body.

"I'll report back to you when I gather enough evidence," he said as he excused himself from Sentinel’s office and left the building with his spark heavy and face full of shame and guilt.

He continued to walk alone on the bustling streets, looking somewhere else. The crowds of people almost made it claustrophobic for Optimus but he was comforted by the fact that he pretended that he blended well with the plethora of everyone going on with their everyday lives. But even with a crowd of people hiding him away, the feeling of remoteness was overwhelming.

Optimus thoughts were interrupted by a drop of water on his head. He looked up to see that rain clouds were forming and the light rhythm of the rain started to pour. like many other people he ran to cover to prevent his suit from getting wetter than it already is.

"Can this day get any better?" Optimus spoke to himself as he found a small shelter in an alleyway where an air vent hung over him. It stopped most of the rain but not all from drenching him in the cold. 

He looked up to the grey skies and saw that the rain would not be ending anytime soon. He'd be staying here for a while. He deserved it, after all, he had to stay suffering so he could make it up to Ultra Magnus for being the reason why his daughter wasn't alive today.

Optimus felt miserable, whatever he did isn't enough, he felt trapped, but he'll keep going anyway. One day his hard work will have to pay off, it has to. He looked up to those grey clouds and closed his optics, listened to the pitter patter of the falling rain as he remembered words from a book he heard a long time ago.

" _Happiness lies beyond the clouds, happiness lies above the sky_ ," Optimus said to himself. He just had for the rain to stop, he'll wait for the good times again. 

When he opened his optics he saw red, or rather a huge red umbrella that covered him from the rain. He then looked to the red optics of who the umbrella belonged to.

"Megatron?" Optimus was surprised although he couldn't find the energy to react as strongly as he felt. 

"It's a nice surprise to see you here Orion. You look rather charming in a suit." Megatron was used to seeing Optimus in dresses and burlesque outfits most of the time. 

"Oh...that. Too bad it's drenched with rain." Optimus gave a weak chuckle as he was reminded of Sentinel's comments about the stuff he wore as a performer.

Megatron noticed the saddened look on Optimus face, "This weather is quite awful isn't it? catching a sickness in the cold doesn't sound ideal. Want to wait out the rain together? My house is nearby."

"Yes...that sounds nice," Optimus spoke softly. They started to walk together through the rain as they both were sheltered by the umbrella they held together.

Megatron didn't say that he searched for Orion when he first spotted him in that crowd with a tired thousand-yard stare before the waves of people made Megatron lose sight of where he was.

Meeting Orion Pax in the tiny alley where only a measly protruding vent sheltered him, he couldn't tell whether the heavy rain pelted his face or Orion was crying. Megatron didn't want to ask as he knew Orion pax wouldn't want to say anything.

Orion was rather an enigma to him, always hiding something and himself. 

First time he met him was as a flirty, outgoing, beautiful burlesque performer, then he was an optimistic yet naive mech, later an easily bashful introverted person, a studious book reader, and only recently Megatron sees a side of the real Orion Pax. A rather lonely side of him.

Although Megatron was providing comfort to him now, he only felt rage and vengeance towards the mech who caused his Orion to feel this way. Megatron loved Orion Pax deeply and even if he needed more time to decide what their relationship was, Megatron wouldn't mind the outcome as long he was with him.

**______**

Optimus woke up to the smell of cigar, the feeling of a soft mattress underneath him, and the sound of typing and a radio playing music. He briefly wondered where he was until he saw Megatron across the room, sitting on his desk, smoking as usual as he wrote on his typewriter.

When Optimus reached Megatron's house or rather a mansion, he must have passed out from warming up from the fireplace. So Megatron must have carried him to his berth, Optimus thought as he started to feel flustered sleeping there.

Megatron noticed the sounds of Optimus getting up from his berth and looked up from his typewriter.

"You're awake." He said with a smile.

"Ah sorry about that, I didn't mean to sleep," Optimus replied, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Don't worry. You should have told me you were exhausted, I would have been happy to provide a proper berth."

"What are you working on?" 

Megatron pulled a second chair out to have Optimus sit beside him. 

"I'm currently in the middle of writing my new book. I just got to the chapter where the heroes get themselves into the story's main conflict. These aren't typically the type of stories I write but these are the stories I read often."

"Stories with heroes?" Optimus curiosity was piqued. 

"Unlikely heroes who start from nothing. They're often quite hopeful, a feeling that most people forget these days."

"I always did like reading those types of books, they did quite leave a big impression on me as a youngling. " Those stories influence him to be a real hero, one of the factors which made him pursue a job in law enforcement.

"Well, do you want to read the first chapter of the manuscript? It would be wonderful to have your opinion. "

Megatron handed over the story, handwritten beautifully but also at the same time rough with some crossed out sentences and paragraphs and with the visible attempts of Megatron trying to find the perfect words to describe certain situations. Optimus started reading in silence.

The story was about a young mech living in poverty and constant discrimination due to his background. When corrupt mechs plan on taking advantage of those he cares most for, he sets out on a journey to learn how to defend the people he loves and bring back fortune.

"Finished the first chapter already?" Megatron said, amused about Optimus' quick reading speed.

"It's because I'm interested, I like how you write your character's thoughts and motives," Optimus said.

"I'm flattered. Do you want to read the rough drafts?" Megatron asked, "I'd like to discuss some ideas I have." 

"I'm not exactly an expert editor."

"You don't need to be. Besides, I think you're qualified as a reader."

And so Optimus and Megatron continued to exchange their thoughts as rain continued to fall outside. More than often they both went off on tangents and became a very invested and personal conversation. Megatron was glad to have Orion be more open with him, even if the topic was around his least favourite book endings. He felt like he could fall in love with Orion in so many different ways.

During one of their conversations, Optimus zoned out and his thoughts were starting to manifest in doubts. He really liked being around Megatron and even thought about talking to him without any intention about finding out the inner workings of the Decepticons. He found something about Megatron comforting yet fearful. 

"What do you think of the budding relationship between these characters?" 

Megatron pointed out a paragraph he wrote out. 

"I'm certainly not the expert when it comes to romance in novels."

"Why not?"

"Romance is something that never really occurs much in my life, so I can't relate to those things."

"Never been confessed to before?"

"No, never. I'm pretty sure you're the first person to ever love me."

"Nonsense, I certainly don't believe that." Megatron has seen how patrons were starstruck by his beauty. "How about people you had loved?"

"I never romantically loved anyone. Thinking about it now, I'm quite scared of falling in love. Because what happens if it's not reciprocated in the end? What if the love was never there?"

"You're thinking about it all wrong Orion, love will happen when it wants. Although I can't be speaking much, as I'm not an expert on this either. But from what I've learned is that it's never easy."

He was such a warm person to be around, something Optimus never felt often before. This possibly couldn't be a leader of Decepticons. He thought to himself, At this point is it really still pretending if he enjoyed being around Megatron? Is the Megatron he is seeing really the real Megatron? Optimus could only wonder in aching guilty silence as the radio played a familiar song.

_Y así pasan los días_

_Y yo, desesperando_

_Y tú, tú contestando_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás_

**______**

Optimus sat on the bed and stretched out to turn on the radio in his small room, tired after an eventful night performing and serving drinks. It almost made him feel guilty that he had fun working as a burlesque if there weren't many other things that weighed heavily in his spark.

It was strange how feelings can just creep up on him like that. Optimus thought he had control. The tension between Megatron and him was almost suffocating, as Megatron would not get any closer unless he allowed him to and Optimus hesitated to make it official to call whatever they had was real love. 

With a nervous stare that held on to the dial phone for so long, his servos dialled the number on the business card that Megatron gave him. 

He heard the phone dial ring and nervously fumbled with the coiled cord that connected with the receiver. Optimus was holding his breath, wondering what he should say. 

Optimus got startled when the dial stopped and the sound of someone from on the other side of the line picked up.

"Who is this," Megatron spoke in a tired and clearly annoyed voice. Optimus silently panicked as he realized that he was calling late into the night. Not a normal time to be calling anybody.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late!" Optimus stammered with his face flushed.

"No no it's fine, it's fine if it's you." Megatron's tone quickly changed and he replied to calm Orion down. 

"You must have been sleeping, sorry to disturb you." Optimus apologized further.

"I was working on finalizing the weapons deals with nearby partners. Although I was just thinking about you, what a coincidence.”

"Oh, a weapons deal," Optimus muttered, remembering that he was talking to a criminal. 

"Never mind about that, what are you doing up this late? Is anything troubling you?"

"...it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow-"

Megatron did not want him to hang up. "Orion, just say what's on your mind. Troublesome thoughts have clearly interrupted your recharge."

"Well I...I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"I have time. I'll work easier since you're here, I like hearing your voice too."

"So, I thought you'd be working on your novel." Optimus switched topics as he wasn't used to compliments.

"I've been trying to get out of that habit of working at night, although today there were...unexpected events. It wasn't healthy staying up, even if my best ideas come at night."

"I get that, I used to only get motivated to study at night." Optimus chuckled as Megatron softly laughed back. 

"Seems like we're both night owls aren't we?" Megatron pointed out. 

"Seems like we are." Optimus then noticed how rain drizzled from outside his window. "It's been raining endlessly these few cycles." 

Optimus gazed at the drizzling rain through the open window in his small apartment, wondering if all the choices he made and thoughts he felt were a mistake. Megatron loved Orion, the image of someone he's been playing as. Although the lines between himself and Orion became blurred because of his carelessness. He wondered now when all of this began and feared the future.

"Orion?" Megatron asked, as Optimus was silent for a while.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." Optimus replied. 

"What were you thinking about?"

"...It would be nice to have a break from life from time to time." Optimus became quite used to telling white lies. Sometimes he was surprised by how smoothly they came out. 

"We should travel together when I have free time." Megatron offered.

Optimus felt excitement hearing the word travel, he never had the chance to go outside his home town. "A change of scenery is always nice."

"I'll await that day Orion." Optimus could only hear Megatron but he could imagine his smile. 

"For now, I think we should rest." Optimus said.

"Have a goodnight Orion."

"Wait, Megatron."

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

There was a silence as Megatron was taking in the words that were spoken to him. Optimus had a small regret of not being able to see his reaction.

"...Next time, say that to me when we meet in person." There was another silence before he heard a soft laughter "I love you too Orion. Goodnight." Optimus wouldn’t know but Megatron's cheeks were tinted.

"Goodnight Megatron." He said as he hung up the phone.

Optimus stared out that window, yearning for a happier life without the burdens of his duties. "I've really messed up now haven't I?" He spoke to himself as he knew he was really in love with Megatron. Optimus was smiling, and yet endless tears fell from his optics as he tried his best to wipe them away. The sound of the radio drowned out the noises of his soft sobs. 

_Y así pasan los días_

_Y yo, desesperando_

_Y tú, tú contestando_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás_

_Quizás, quizás, quizás_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYPoIuoZb-Q  
> This is version of quizás I had in my head when I wrote this.


End file.
